pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt (Adventures)
Matt is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is an admin of Team Aqua. Appearance Matt is a tall, muscular man, who wears blue gloves and blue pants. Ruby & Sapphire arc Matt has brown hair. He wears a blue bandana around his head, which has the Team Aqua logo engraved on it. He wears a vest and a white-striped short-sleeved black shirt. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Matt, who has blue eyes, wears a black headwear around his head with several blue "teeth" around his face. His suit is torn apart and shows Team Aqua logo painted on his chest. He wears white-outlined pants, with light blue details on his knees and feet. Around his neck and waist, Matt wears a yellow rope. Personality Matt is a tough Team Aqua admin that uses brutal tactics in battles. Despite sometimes failing his missions, Matt tries to prove himself to his teammates and even his leader, Archie. Biography Ruby & Sapphire arc Matt, Shelly and Amber were tasked to capture Mr. Stone; they have destroyed a fountain and let Mr. Stone's Castform get trapped inside. Since Sapphire rescued Castform, Matt, Shelly and Amber let their Water-type Pokémon attack out of the fountain and ambush Mr. Stone.RS008: Lombre Larceny Their Pokémon assaulted Mr. Stone and grabbed an item from him, then ran off into the woods. Sapphire tracked the Pokémon down and met up with Matt, Shelly and Amber; Shelly's Lombre ambushed Sapphire from behind her. Shelly also threw her Water Stone and evolved her Lombre into Ludicolo. While Sapphire battled their Pokémon, the Aqua members got contacted by Archie. They told him they have the item, so Archie ordered them to silence everyone around them. Just as Sapphire wanted to retreat, Castform pointed at a sun ray, so Sapphire's Torchic used Ember and defeated Ludicolo. The Aqua members were surprised and distracted, allowing Sapphire to carry Mr. Stone, Gabby and Ty away.RS009: Mowing Down Ludicolo The encounter with these people motivated Sapphire to grow stronger.RS010: Blowing Past Nosepass I Matt, Shelly and Amber returned to Team Aqua Headquarters. Archie congratulated them on the success and promoted them as Team Aqua admins. However, he pointed out they didn't silence anyone and claimed they needed no further instructions on the next task.RS012: Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I The incident of Mr. Stone and the men in blue clothes was reported to Captain Stern, who was shocked, since he expected the component for the submarine Team Aqua had stolen.RS026: Not So Fetching Feebas Upon hearing Captain Stern's report about the men in red, Gabby realized there were two enemy organizations.RS027: On the Loose and Hyper With Zangoose and Seviper I Matt, along with Shelly and Amber, took Flannery hostage. Sapphire, who decided to go to Lavaridge Town, climbed up the volcano, but found Matt in the cable car, along with Flannery, whom he took hostage. Sapphire jumped in to save Flannery, but her Chic got hit by Matt's Azumarill. Matt then had his Azumarill fill the hermetic cable car with water and even create an air balloon for him to breathe. Matt also sent Sharpedo, to finish Sapphire and Flannery off.RS032: Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill I Sapphire and Flannery dodged the attack and started to drown. Matt's Sharpedo repeated the attack, though Sapphire's Lairon, Rono, used Iron Defense to protect themselves. Matt laughed, since Sharpedo's fangs grew back. Matt contacted Shelly and told her he finished off the "business". However, he was shocked, since Sapphire used one of Sharpedo's fangs to crush through the glass and let the water leak out of the cable car. Matt had Azumarill and Sharpedo attack, but they were all defeated by Sapphire's Rono.RS033: Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill II Matt was visited by Amber and Professor Cozmo, the former contacted Shelly about his downfall.RS034: Assaulted by Pelipper I Courtney thought of Shelly, Matt and Amber, as well as their leader, whose goal was to obtain the Blue Orb, while her goal was to find the Red Orb.RS039: What Would You Do for a Whismur? After the Gym Leaders' meeting in Fortree City, Winona, Flannery and Wattson knew they would face the Team Aqua admins.RS042: Short Shift for Shiftry Matt tried to go with Archie towards the Seafloor Cavern. However, Archie sent Walrein to attack him. Matt was reminded of his failure at Mt. Chimney and Archie took Amber into the submarine.RS052: Always Keep Whiscash on You for Emergencies Shelly, along with Matt, watched how Wattson and Flannery were battling Kyogre. Just as they tried to interfere, Winona attacked them from behind with Skarmory and Altaria. Shelly went after Flannery, while Matt stayed to battle Winona.RS065: Bravo, Vibrava Matt continued to battle Winona, who saw Wattson was drowning in the ocean.RS066: Can I Ninjask You a Question? She tried to help Wattson. However, her Altaria got distracted, for Matt had Sharpedo use Taunt and was glad about it.RS067: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IX Winona descended down from her Altaria to protect Flannery. Matt continued to battle Altaria, whose Flamethrower knocked him and Vibrava down. After Shelly retreated, she told Matt he can save himself from the ocean, even if he pleaded her for help.RS070: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII Scott reported to Norman about the battles between Gym Leaders and Team Aqua and Magma admins.RS078: Rayquaza Redemption I Maxie and Archie picked up the Red and Blue Orbs and intended on betraying their subordinates and crush them, including any authority to rule the world.RS085: It All Ends Now VI Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc When Amber visited the remains of Team Aqua's headquarters, he thought of Shelly and Matt, his comrades, with whom he worked together. He soon saw them having returned to the base, but stopped, knowing this was an illusion. Thus, he had his Gorebyss extinguish Blaise's Slugma's illusions.ORAS005: Omega Alpha Adventure 4 A "new" Matt, Shelly, Tabitha and Courtney arrived to assist Zinnia. They admitted their names were *shared* by other people of Team Aqua and Magma, as those were just codenames they inherited from the old admins of Team Aqua and Magma. Just as Sapphire went to attack Zinnia, Matt tried to stop her by having his Carvanha attack her, but failed.ORAS014: Omega Alpha Adventure 13 Matt, along with Team Aqua and Magma admins, were found at the Battle Frontier, where they were intimidated by the Frontier Brains.ORAS017: Omega Alpha Adventure 16 Pokémon Matt (RS arc) On hand Matt (ORAS arc) On hand Trivia In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire arc, it turns out that the admins of the reformed Team Aqua and Team Magma are different from the ones in the Ruby and Sapphire arc as the names are codenames used by each team. Gallery Matt RS Adventures.PNG|Matt from the Ruby & Sapphire arc See also Matt (Generations) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Team Aqua Category:Antagonists